kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 (OVA)
"Episode 13" is the thirteenth episode and OVA of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on March 9 2016(JST). It follows a short story from Light Novel Volume 7. Summary The episode begins with a lecture on ‘Garuda’, a monster that can easily destroy cities, in Yuri’s class. But during the class, the special squad S128 and Ravens Nest are summoned to an assembly point for meeting. On her morning jog, Lecty finds a chick in the bushes. When she approaches the chick, he gets scared and starts to run away from her. Suddenly a cat jumps out but Lecty protects the chick getting scratched in the process. She then returns the chick to the chicken coop. Meanwhile, Freon and the S128 and Raven Nest are discussing about the sightings of a Garuda in the city. Freon explains that while it isn’t widely known but the Garuda lays eggs in the cities and the offspring grows by absorbing the magic of the resident citizens. Freon assigns the two teams to find the egg that had been laid by the Garuda in the city. In the E601’s class, Kanata gives the team their new task – Animal care. But Rico and Misora decline. Rico says that as a goddess she doesn’t want to touch dirty animals and Misora says that she will be busy training. So that leaves the task to Lecty. Kanata explains that she will be working in the chicken coop behind their building. He also tells Lecty that animals respond to the people’s feelings and if she takes good care of them, they will certainly respond to her feelings. Lecty goes to the coop in the evening and feeds the chicks. But she couldn’t find the chick she saved in the morning. She looks around and finds him trembling in a corner. She tries to coax him into joining the others but he hides behind her leg. Lecty then realizes that he is the same as her before she met Kanata. She then feeds the chick herself and tries to give it a name with many variations of Piyo and finally settles on calling him Piyo-chan. Meanwhile, in Freon’s office, Lloyd explains that the Garuda only needs 24 hours to turn into a full sized Garuda so they need to find it quickly. In the E601 room, Misora is tired after training with Rico. Kanata tells them that since both Yuri and Lecty are busy right now, they can try swimming which will not only act as a good exercise but will also help in reducing stress. Rico agrees and says that it might also be a good way for Misora who is gaining weight and gets tired easily. Misora stutters and asks how she knew that and Rico says that she was just guessing. Back in the coop, Piyo-chan is still eating and asking for more. Lecty gives him some of her cookies. She then realises that Piyo-chan is getting a lot bigger than the normal chicks. Meanwhile, Freon, Chloe and Yuri, while taking a shower, are discussing that they might need to ask the other students for help since they were unable to find the egg. Later, Lecty, realizing that the Piyo-chan is bigger than the others, takes him to the pool for swimming. Rico and Misora arrive and find Lecty playing with the chick. Rico is instantly mesmerized by the cute chick. Misora says that he’s a bit on the bigger side and Lecty agrees and says that because it is so she put him on a diet. Rico, after she got over mesmerizing, wonders if she had seen something like that before. Meanwhile, since the target was sighted near the pool, Freon has everyone search everywhere within 2km radius of the pool. Later, Lecty takes Piyo-chan to a shopping mall, where they meet Kanata. Kanata tries to pet Piyo-chan but he shies away from Kanata. Kanata comments that Lecty had true understanding of her little friend. Piyo-chan runs away and Lecty runs after him. Kanata looks seriously at the two as they are running away. Yuri is now giving fliers asking for help with their search. Lecty arrives and Yuri hands her one. Lecty is shocked to see the flier and Yuri asks if something was wrong. Lecty says it’s nothing and rushes from there. Just after that, Misora and Rico also arrive and Rico recognizes the picture of the chick in the flier. Lecty runs towards the coop and takes Piyo-chan. As soon as she gets out, she is found out by Freon, Lloyd, Chloe and the Ravens Nest with their weapons ready. Misora, Rico and Yuri also arrive and tell Lecty to get away from the chick but Lecty refuses. Yuri explains about the Garuda but Lecty refuses to accept Piyo-chan as anything dangerous stating that she understands him. Piyo-chan starts to get restless in Lecty’s arms and Freon tells Ravens Nest to fire at him. He jumps out from Lecty’s arms and absorbs (eats) the magical attacks coming his way and grows even larger, now resembling a form of that of an adult Garuda. Chloe and Lloyd realize that their attacks would just make it bigger but Freon says that this was the plan and she intend to destroy it by overloading it with magic. Lecty tries to move Piyo-chan from there and then gets in between him and Freon’s party. Freon again signals to shoot and this time everyone (Ravens Nest, Lloyd and Chloe) fire. As the smoke from the attack clears, Lecty opens her eyes to see that Piyo-chan has protected her from the attack and now stands between her and Freon, just like how Lecty protected him from the cat. He grows even bigger and starts absorbing the magic from everyone around him. Everyone falls to the ground with lack of strength. Lecty asks Piyo-chan to stop who is growing bigger and bigger with every second. Lecty is about to be crushed between the growing Piyo-chan and the coop but Kanta arrives and saves her. Kanata puts Lecty over her shoulders and takes her calmly to the rest of the E601 girls who were kneeling on the ground with their strength gone. Rico wonders how he could walk so calmly when everyone else was feeling so weak. Misora also asks him in a lower tone how he could do so since he had so little magic but as soon as she says that Kanata drops to the ground. When Kanata falls, Lecty gets up and decides to stop Piyo-chan and brings out her dual swords. Lecty lunges at him and yells at Piyo-chan to stop it. But soon as she does so, Piyo-chan stops and starts glowing and then starts to self-destruct himself. Lecty realises that he responded to her feelings as Kanata said so before. Chloe and Lloyd also wonder about it. Piyo-chan destroys himself and all that is left behind is his ashes. Lecty starts crying. Freon says that Kanata should take care of her as she is her student and leaves after giving something to Kanata. Kanata puts his hand on Lecty’s shoulders and tells her to call Piyo-chan by his name. Lecty does so and a faint sound of a chick is heard from the ashes. Piyo-then emerges from the ashes, again in his little form and Lecty is overjoyed. Yuri asks what happened and Lloyd answers that a Garuda can reject the magic it collected if it had undergone a sudden transformation and can revive from the ashes. Lloyd asks Kanata if he already knew that and Kanata says “What! Didn’t I tell you?” to which Misora replies of course he didn’t causing everyone to laugh. Later, at the pool, Lecty ties a necklace to Piyo-chan’s neck which will provide little amount of magic to him without allowing him to grow bigger. Chloe asks Lloyd about it and he says that it was thanks to the Sky Wizards Head (Probably the thing Freon gave to Kanata before). Kanata then asks Chloe, Yuri and Lloyd to join him and the E601 girls who were playing with Piyo-chan in the pool. And they jump in happily. Stats Original airdate: March 9, 2016 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters) Trivia *The name variations that Lecty thought of were : Piyodo, Piyoretti, Piyonarodo and Piyogore before finally settling on Piyo-chan. *The Garuda is a large mythical bird, bird-like creature, or humanoid bird that appears in both Hindu and Buddhist mythology. The brahminy kite and phoenix are considered to be the contemporary representations of Garuda. (Source:Wikipedia). Though it is more like a bird, in the OVA the adult Garuda was shown with an appearance somewhat similar to that of a dragon. Also, since phoenix are considered to be versions of the Garuda, it explains how he was able to revive from the ashes, which is a typical feature of the phoenix (though some records dictate that for a phoenix to revive, the ashes need to be submerged in fire).